


Never Again

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Hellions [21]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cabur is so Done, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Cabur has a chat with an idealistic idiot.





	Never Again

_**2 BBY** _

 

Within the  _Oyu'baat,_ Cabur listened as Zash Saxon bragged about the glory of the Empire and how they could quell the fledgling rebellion. "The Republic wasn't perfect." Everything fell silent as Cabur spoke, he knew he sounded exactly like Jango -- more so then most clones, even if his voice was a tad bit gruffer from age. "Did they have a slave army? Yeah, but the clones were always more than that to the Jedi.".

"Cabur..." Galen warns as he looked up from his datapad to glance at Saxon warily, they all knew who the bastard's father was.

"Not now, Galen." Cabur snarled at his old friend who simply shrugged and returned to whatever he was reading. It was no secret to anybody that they were clone deserters. Cabur's attention drifted back to Saxon. "Glory to the Empire, eh, Saxon? How about you come over here so I can show you my exact thoughts of your damn empire?".

"I rather not, clone." The Imperial Mandalorian states with a look of disgust, earning a slow and dark laugh from Cabur while Solus glared at the brat. If only looks could kill. "I'm surprised you don't share my sentiment.".

"Share your....why you cheeky  _chakaar."_ Koth states with a rather irritated tone. It still amazed Cabur how the kid had hardened into such a cynical guy. "Your precious Emperor ain't much different from Pong Krell. And wanna know what happened?".

"What? You served him like obedient dogs?" Saxon asks, causing a knife blade to stab down into the counter, close enough to Saxon's hand to cause the man to swing around to punch the Lethan Twi'ek who had done it, which resulted in his fist to be caught by Conner's baby girl -- much to the delight of her adopted father and Galen who had glanced up at the  _thunk_ of the knife.

"Speak to my papa and uncles like that again, I will gut you." Xiaan warns with ominous yet sweet tone then kissed his cheek as she retrieved her knife and walked off. Cabur knew that was the result of not only having Galen for an uncle but also himself and Mereel too.

"I get first dibs, Xi!" Galen calls out with a feral grin before he looked at Saxon while Conner stood to go chase after his daughter. "Krell was killed by a shinie back during the Umabara campaign, as a result of a mutiny with us clones. You see, piss off enough people and they start teaming up. And before y'know it, they're on you like a pack of hungry dire-cats.".

Cabur nod as he smirked at Saxon. "Y'see this whole Rebellion? They have something your precious Empire doesn't." Cabur explains as he stood and walked over to Saxon, standing in front of him. "They have  _hope_ and people who will fight until their last breath to free the galaxy. Everybody in this building stands with Fenn Shysa, and he stands with the Rebellion. So please, I beg of you, explain to me how you can beat Mandalorians who have one hell of a reason to fight back.".

Saxon stared at him with wide eyes, likely not sure how to respond which resulted in Galen and one of the boys from Clan Shysa to join them, grabbing Saxo by his arms and dragging him towards the entrance.

"Tell your father that the true  _Mando'ade_ will never bow to a Sith Lord ever again.".

 With that, the two younger men tossed Saxon out and everything returned to normal. "And that is why my cousin has you as a negotiator." Shysa says as he joined Cabur, clapping the older man's shoulder with that typical Shysa grin of his. It was difficult to hate or stay angry at anybody from that clan.

Right, negotiator. More like an intimidating bloke who is so done with everybody at this point.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- Originally posted on Tumblr as part of Clone Appreciation Week in late March/early April.
> 
> \- All these clones have been cured of their aging. Conner and Chaos (who goes by Galen Vizsla) are in their biological mid-thirties; Jumpstart (who goes by Koth Ordo) is in his biological early thirties; while Cabur and Solus are biological in their early 40s.


End file.
